Full Metal Horror House
by Wrath lover
Summary: NOT YAOI! A murderer is killing, terrifying Amestris with his mind. What happens when a child finds him after he kills his first victim? Will anybody be save? Or will they all die? He's watching, waiting, ready to strike. Be careful what you see.
1. Prologue

**Hey all! Okay, I've probably taken too many 'Can You Survive a Horror Movie' quizzes, but they're awesome! Now, can you guess what this is about? Of course you can! I think the name gives it away... oh well. Hope it's okay. Please R&R!  
I own nothing but my OC's and the story!**

He stared at the house with antisipation while he thought of the night to come, a grin growing on his face. The grass around him swayed gently in the breeze while the sun beat down on him. His black outfit didn't help either. The front door was open and his victim was in the back, so he took it as an invitation and ran into the house. The sun was going to be going down soon and that was when he was going to strike. The butcher knife in his hand just made him more excited as he remembered his victim.  
He heard the front door close behind his victim as she walked into the house. The stairs creaked as she hopped up them and the cleaning closet door groaned open as she grabbed a rag and turned on the tap for some hot water. The closet door groaned closed again and her soft footsteps were heard as she made her way to her bedroom.  
_It's time! Go, now!_

**CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I just had to end it there! If you think it needs something more or anything, message me and I'll fix it! Anyways, I hope you liked the prologue of Full Metal Horror House! I hope to be posting the first actualk chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Here's the first actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! Please R&R!  
I own nothing but my OC's and the story!**

Winry groaned, cleaning the dusty window in her room so she could look out to watch the lowering sun. After it went down and Risembool was thrown to the dark night with only the moon and the stars to light the night and Winry sighed and went to her bathroom to brush her hair. After her hair was knot free Winry went back to her room and looked at the window in confusion. There were hand prints on it. Winry looked around her room before cleaning it again and going downstairs to get a drink before hopping back up her stairs and looking at the window. Again it had hand prints on it. Her back stiffened and she grabbed her wrench, looking around her room suspiciously. Everything was calm and in order, nothing moved in her room. There was no noise except for her own rushed breathing. Trying to calm down she slipped to the floor and rested her head in between her knees. Her heart raced and she was sure people in Central could hear it.  
A creak on the stairs made her head shoot up and her body to stiffen, the grip on the wrench tightening as she silently got up. Looking down the hall Winry held back a scream as she saw a big, muscular, black clothed man stand in the hallway and look at her room. There was a butcher knife in his hands and he started walking toward her room. Heart beat accelerated and breathing hitched as she looked for any means of escape. The window was a few feet away and Winry soundlessly snuck over to it and opened it. She started crawling through it when the man grabbed her ankle and pulled her back in.  
A shriek escaped her lips as she tried to free her foot from his grasp, but he had a firm hold and wouldn't let go. "Let me gooooooo!"  
Looking back the butcher knife gleamed in the moonlight as he raised it and pulled her back into the room. Another shriek rang out as the knife came down on her throat. Blue eyes glazed over and the last thing she saw before she died was his face and the killers mocking silver eyes.

**. . .**

Trinity and Ian glared at each other, green eyes clashing with blue-gray, the fifteen year old twins anger rising as neither would blink. The wind picked up and Trinity's blonde hair blew out behind her while Ian's light brown hair swayed gently. It had been two minutes since they had started the staring contest and it was dark out, the moonlight and the kitchen light the only source as they stood in their back yard. Ian squinted and Trinity copied his actions. But Trinity blinked first and Ian cheered.  
"I win!" Ian yelled and Trinity scowled.  
Before they could get into a fight their Mother walked outside and waved them inside, pointing to the phone. Trinity got there first and stuck her tongue out at Ian before talking into the phone.  
"This is Trinity." Trinity smiled.  
"Trinity," it was Al and he sounded absolutely defeated. "I'm so sorry, but Winry was found dead... murdered in her own home."  
She nearly dropped the phone and her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her older cousin, so brave and smart, so beautiful, dead. Her legs felt like they were going to give out on her as she said thanks to Al and hung up. Once the phone was safely placed on it's receiver she fell to her knees and started sobbing. Ian glanced worriedly at her and sat down next to her to pull her onto his lap and into a hug, rocking her back and forth. Their Mother rushed in from the living room and stared at the two on the ground with worry.  
"What happened?" Ian whispered.  
"Winry's... dead." Trinity breathed into her brother's ear.  
Tense silence hovered in the air around them, smothering them. Unable to take it anymore Trinity leaped to her feet and ran out of the house, down the street and toward her friend's house. Just down the street was Aaron, her brother's friend, trying to kiss Destiny, her friend. The black haired girl shoved the stubborn blonde haired boy and ran over to Trinity.  
"What the heck's wrong, Trinity?" Destiny asked worriedly, her yellow eyes flashing.  
"Wi-Winr-Winry's d-d..." Trinity stammered through her sobs.  
Aaron walked up to them and eyed Trinity quickly with his red eyes before wrapping an arm around Destiny's waist and pulled her close, secure against his body. Groaning Destiny rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.  
"So, what happened to Winry?" Aaron questioned.  
Trinity gasped for breath. "Sh-she-she's d-d..."  
Slowly Trinity looked once more at the two and stumbled down the street back toward her house, ignoring Destiny's cries for her to come back. On the corner of the street just in front of her house was a man dressed in black from head to toe, red splatters staining the front of his clothes, sitting on the sidewalk. Eyes wide with fear Trinity stopped and stared at him. He turned his head to face her, his face covered by shadows, and got up. The only thing she saw was his cold, murderous silver eyes. Her green eyes flashed quickly down to see a bloody butcher knife in his hand. Before she could do anything he spun around and ran down the street and into an alley.  
Gasping out a breath Trinity ran to her house and flung the door open, slamming it closed and locking it behind her. Ian leaped to his feet when he saw her and ran to her side, supporting his sister's weight with his body.  
"Trinity, what's wrong?" Ian breathed.  
Trinity looked at Ian with haunted green eyes. "He's here."

**CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I just had to end it there! If you think it needs something more or anything, message me and I'll fix it! Anyways, I hope you liked the first actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! I hope to be posting soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Here's the second actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! Please R&R!  
I own nothing but my OC's and the story!**

Riza stretched as she walked into her bedroom and put one of her guns on her bedside table before crawling into bed with Black Hayate right behind her. The dog lay on top of the covers at the end of the bed while Riza placed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes to go to sleep. It came quickly to her, but the dog stayed awake and ever alert as he watched the door. Something felt off to him and he didn't like it. A few hours passed by and nothing stirred in the quiet room. Just as Black Hayate was about to fall asleep a big man covered in black clothes and blood spatters slowly entered the room from the window and looked around with his cold silver eyes. Leaping to his feet Hayate barked and growled at him, leaping to bite his arm as he rushed to Riza's bedside table and snatched up her gun before Riza fully awoke.  
"Black Hayate, what's the matter?" Riza muttered groggily as she got up into a sitting position.  
The man threw Hayate across the room and into a wall where the dog fell to the ground, unconscious. Riza was instantly awake and reaching for the gun that wasn't there. A smirk growing on his face the man lifted her gun to aim at her heart. Amber eyes clashed with silver and in that one second Riza understood that he was going to kill her one way or another. Feeling pitifully weak she raised her arms and got out of bed and to her knees, her eyes never leaving his. Lifting his butcher knife he never moved the gun away from his second victim as he swung it so it sliced clear into her skull. Quick as a flash he pulled the knife out of her flesh and ran out of the window.

**. . .**

Landon and Danny ran freely down the street and laughed. Landon tripped slightly, his black hair jerking in the process and his black eyes bulging slightly. Danny snorted, his black hair swaying with his strides and his brown eyes dancing as he ran ahead of his friend.  
"I'm gonna beat you!" Danny called over his shoulder.  
"No you won't!" Landon retorted, cutting through someone's yard. "I'm gonna!"  
Danny gasped. "That's cheating!"  
Laughing Landon grinned and picked up his pace and skidded around a corner, almost running into Danny in the process. Quick as a flash they ran into an apartment building and down a hallway to a room and Danny grabbed a key from his pocket. When they opened the door they grinned.  
"Riza? Black Hayate? Hello, anyone home?" Landon called into the apartment.  
They heard Black Hayate whimper from Riza's bedroom and they raced in there, only to freeze at the sight in front of them.

**. . .**

Destiny slowly walked into her house and quietly closed the door behind her before kicking off her shoes. In her socked feet Destiny ran up the stairs to her room where she fell onto her bed. What ever Trinity had tried to tell her didn't quite make it out of her mouth, so Destiny was mildly curious. She would ask her friend later, when the sun was up.  
The sound of her stairs creaking made Destiny shoot to her feet and stare at her door. By the sound of the creaky old stairs it was a heavy person.  
"Hello? Anybody out there?" Destiny called out. "Hello?"  
A big man covered in black clothes and blood spatters walked calmly into her line of view and looked her up and down with silver eyes that said 'killer' and warned her to scream while she still had the chance. In his one hand was a gun and in the other a butcher knife with blood covering it. Holding back a whimper or a scream Destiny glared at the man.  
Destiny ground her teeth. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
He smirked evilly and let go of the gun, running forward and grabbing both of Destiny's small wrists in one of his big hands. A scream escaped her mouth and she tried to pull her wrists from his grasp, but he was too strong and he threw her against a wall, forcing another scream from her mouth. Before she could get up he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.  
"Listen to me and listen good." the man hissed. "If you want to live you will do exactly what I say. Got it?" Destiny choked slightly, trying to gasp for air, and nodded until he dropped her to the floor. "Good, not give me your wrists."  
Slowly she obeyed and lifted her shaky hands so he could tie them together and then he lead her down her stairs and out the door where a car was waiting. Just down the road Faith, Destiny's adopted older sister, a purple eyed girl with black hair, gasped. Destiny was frantic as she saw her sister.  
"No, Destiny! That's my sister! DESTINY!" Faith shrieked, running forward and reaching for Destiny.  
In Faith's mind she could hear Destiny calling her her name. _Faith._ Her voice was calm and steady, fading. It was the memory of her when she was a child walking away from her, beckoning her to follow. The man holding Destiny pushed her into the vehicle and raced to the drivers side, getting in and speeding off. Faith was left alone on the street. She stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees, tears pooling in her eyes. _Faith!_  
"No... Destiny." Faith whispered.

**. . .**

Ian watched Trinity sleep from the hallway and felt anguish rip through his heart as he thought of her terrified face as she had raced into the house and locked the door behind her before leaning heavily on him. She believed she had seen Winry's murderer and he had ran from her. Deep inside Ian felt that she was just in denial and was wishing she really had seen him.  
Sudden frantic knocking at the door brought Ian back to reality and he walked over to the door, unblocking it and opening it. Landon and Danny's frantic and wild eyes stared at him.  
"Riza's been murdered!"

**CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I just had to end it there! If you think it needs something more or anything, message me and I'll fix it! Anyways, I hope you liked the second actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! I hope to be posting soon! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE, I WAS AWAY! Anyways... back to topic. Here's the third actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! Please R&R!  
I own nothing but my OC's and the story!**

Faith stared after the vehicle with Destiny in it, tears streaming down her face as she remembered what had happened. One second she's walking down the road, the next she saw Destiny, her adopted younger sister, being pulled out of their house and pushed into a vehicle with what she assumed was a killer. A sob escaped Faith's throat and she pounded her fists down onto the pavement beneath her. The look that was in Destiny's eyes told her everything. _SAVE ME!_ But there was one thing that scared Faith, her sister could be dead by the time she got to her.  
"Please... please hold on, Destiny. I will save you." Faith whispered.

2 Months Later

The murderer hadn't struck for two months, leaving everyone a lot happier and at ease on this hot summer. Faith grinned at Ian, Danny, Landon, Aaron, and Trinity as she brought them some water, ice clinking against the glass, but the phone rang before she got to them. It rang once in the kitchen, then twice. On the third ring Faith put the tray of water down onto the counter and picked up the phone with a huge grin and a cheerful giggle. Before talking she quickly and quietly cleared her throat and took a sip of her water.  
"Hello, this is Faith." Faith bounced slightly. "What can I do for you?"  
"I can tell... you're forgetting me."a scratchy female voice answered. "How could you, Faith? How could you forget your own sister?"  
Faith's eyes widened as she heard Destiny, the sister of whom she hadn't heard from in two months, the one that had been stolen from her. A choking sound escaped Faith's throat as she spoke. "D-Destiny... no. No, please, Destiny... please don't say that."  
It sounded like Destiny was crying. "You can't leave me, Faith! You can't! Please! Don't leave me behind!"  
Faith's eyes widened. "Please, Destiny! Please... wait for me!"  
Destiny suddenly gasped. "No! No, no! NO!"  
Listening Faith heard Destiny shriek in horror. "Destiny!" The line went dead after another blood-curdling scream echoed into her ear. "NO, DESTINY!"  
Trinity rushed into the kitchen and over to Faith's side as she held the phone in a death grip, Ian, Danny, Landon, and Aaron close behind. They saw her horrified face, the fear dulling her eyes, the anger and hate making her determined, and the pure will to save her sister. She ground her teeth and hung up the phone before racing down the hall to a locked door. Pulling out a key she opened it and grinned wickedly as she looked at the rifles and hand pistols in the room.  
"Ohhh, he will pay!" Faith smirked, slinging a loaded rifle over her shoulders and grabbing two pistols and fastening them and their holsters to her belt.  
Landon stared at Faith worriedly. "Um... what are you doing, Faith?"  
Aaron snorted, smacking Landon on the back of the head. "She's going to kill somebody. Most likely the guy that stole Destiny."  
"Yeah, your girlfriend." Danny smirked.  
"Sh-shut up!" Aaron stammered, blush coloring his face.  
"I want to help you, Faith." Trinity offered.  
"No." Faith shook her head.  
Trinity glared at Faith and grabbed a rifle, aiming it at the wall. "I'm helping you. I've got good aim." She gave the black haired girl a look saying _If you don't let me help I'll follow you anyways._  
With a roll of her eyes Faith grabbed and tossed Trinity a pistol in it's holster and they both grinned, nodding in confirmation. The boys looked at each other and frowned in defeat.  
"I've got guns and swords at my house." Aaron stated.  
Danny nodded. "I'm coming with you."  
Ian gave the girls a look. "We're all going to find Destiny."  
After they all had weapons, extra bullets, swords and were dressed in black clothes they set out for the woods to get a start. Once they got into the woods they saw recent drag and struggle marks along with a man's foot print, small blood droplets coloring the dirt and completing the trail for them to follow. Silently they walked on, Faith and Trinity in front followed by Ian, Landon, Danny and ending with Aaron.

**. . .**

Destiny spat out some blood and stared into silver eyes that, as he said, had watched Winry and Riza die. To prove that he had he showed her the special wrench of Winry's and Riza's signature gun. She felt so helpless as she sat on the floor of his vehicle, tied up and unable to move. Tears filled her eyes as she knew what he was waiting for, her sister and friends.  
"W-why are you killing w-women?" Destiny stammered.  
He turned to look at her with a smirk on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
A whimper of fear passed by her lips as she saw the butcher knife in his tense hand, as if he was ready to strike at her at any moment. At that thought she started struggling to free herself, to get her head out of the metal collar he had put on her, the thick rope binding her wrists and ankles together, but nothing worked. The chain rattled against the collar and he glared hard at her, silently warning her to stay still or else he would harm her. When she tried to pull her head back he pulled on the chain with such muscle that her chin collided with his seat.

**. . .**

Aaron looked warily into the surrounding forest, feeling as if he was being watched. The hair on the back of his neck was on end and his his muscles were tensed so much that they hurt, the sword in his hands quivering slightly. Landon saw Aaron and snorted, placing his hand on Aaron's shoulder comfortingly and squeezing it.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her." Landon smiled.  
Nodding weakly Aaron replied. "Yeah, but will she be alive?"  
Danny, overhearing the comment, spun around and almost slapped Aaron and hissed quietly. "Don't be stupid! Of course we'll find her alive!"  
Without another word Aaron thought of Destiny with her radiant smile, don't-take-no-crap attitude, dancing yellow eyes, and the sure of herself quirk of her slender eyebrows. He was sure she would at least try her hardest to escape. But that's how, he guessed, Riza and Winry died, trying to get free or disable him. Fear shot through him and he almost fell to his knees at the thought, and he would have fallen to his knees if not for the hope that she was going to get free and find them.

**. . .**

He got up and out of his vehicle, dragging Destiny with him, her chain in one hand, his butcher knife in the other. The grasp on the chain connected to her collar was firm as he brought her over to a huge, steady tree before lifting Destiny onto his shoulder before sliding the chain tightly onto a branch about seven feet off the ground.  
"If you don't want to choke to death you must hold onto that branch and not slip. Got it, kid?" he growled and Destiny nodded weakly, a little mewling sound passing her lips. "Good, now grab it before I let go."  
Grabbing the branch Destiny felt him let go of her and walk away, leaving her alone as he got into his vehicle and driving off. The five foot two sized girl looked around and her arms struggled to hold herself there. Her feet dangled below her and she tried to pull herself up to sit on the branch when a scared bat clawed her one hand for a second before flying away. Her bleeding hand slipped off the branch and a scream escaped her throat.  
"Help me!"

**CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I just had to end it there! If you think it needs something more or anything, message me and I'll fix it! Anyways, I hope you liked the third actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! I hope to be posting soon! Again, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE, I WAS AWAY! Anyways... back to topic. Here's the fourth actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! Please R&R!  
I own nothing but my OC's and the story!**

Trinity walked silently beside Faith and struggled to listen to what was ahead as the two girls and four boys, Ian, Danny, Aaron, and Landon, trekked on in the woods, following the footprints, drag marks and blood droplets. Nausea threatened to crawl up Trinity's throat as she thought about what could have happened to Destiny by now. She thought back to two months ago when she met up with the killer, his butcher knife dripping with blood, his black clothes stained with the red liquid, his silver eyes boring into her green ones and warning her before he ran down the road. A shiver of fear slid down her spine as she remembered with perfect clarity that night, the night after Winry was killed and the night Riza was killed, also the night Destiny went missing.  
But what did those three have in common? All three of them were complete opposites. The only thing they had in common was that they were all fighters.  
"Trinity?" Faith whispered.  
Snapping out of her thoughts Trinity swivelled her head to look at Faith. "Yeah?"  
Faith's purple eyes were holding tears. "I'm scared. What if she's gone? What if we're on a wild goose chase? What if... what if we can't find her?"  
Ian, Trinity's twin brother, soothingly rubbed Faith's back with one of his large hands. "Don't worry, we will find her."  
Sniffling Faith managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

**. . .**

Pain shot through Destiny's left arm as she held onto the branch, trying to bring her right arm up to it again so she could pull herself up. The chain attached to the metal collar around her neck jangled as she moved. Her yellow eyes stared at the chain that, if she let go of the branch, would kill her. It had been previously been slid firmly onto the branch so she wouldn't be able to breathe if she let go of the branch.  
"Please... please, help me." Destiny pleaded silently as tears rained from her eyes. "Please... Faith, come save me. Don't let me die."  
Slowly, careful not to throw her weight around, Destiny tried to lift her right arm again and grab the branch while holding herself up with her left one. The pain was excruciating. The fear was overwhelming. Her chest heaved with the amount of effort she was putting into holding on. Her muscles screamed at her to stop. Closing her eyes she tried to remember when she was a child, when she was in gymnastics. The skills should still be there, buried deep down. Quick as a flash she put all her weight into her legs, all her muscle into her arm, and flipped her body so she was crouching on the branch. Her legs throbbed and she wobbled slightly as the branch swayed in the wind.

**. . .**

He saw them, all six of them, searching, tracking him down. Of course they would find Destiny first, dead or alive he didn't know, he didn't care. So long as they knew that they were all in danger he didn't care who was dead or not yet, they were all going to be soon enough. His plan was simple, and he wanted to fulfill it within the next few days. Antisipation heated his blood and a smirk grew on his face as he thought of the torture they would go through.  
Why he wanted to kill women was because his wife and mother took his baby from him, stole his daughter from him and ran away. The last time he saw her was when she was one year old. That was fourteen years ago. That would mean that she was fifteen and beautiful, turning into a woman. Even now he knew her changed last name, what her hair and eye color was, where she was. But he didn't want to take his daughter back, he wanted to slowly kill her, hear her screams and cries of torture.

**. . .**

Fear sparked in Destiny's eyes as she saw him in the bushes not far away, where he couldn't see her but she could see him. He had an evil look on his face as he watched something she couldn't spot, but she understood who he was looking at. Faith, Trinity, Aaron, Ian, Danny, and Landon. Terror numbed her legs and she felt like she was going to slip off of the branch as they shook under her weight. Taking a deep breath she used shaking fingers to work the chain off the branch. It moved slowly, scraping bark off and making the tips of her fingers bleed, and it finally slid off the branch just as she fell off of it. She landed with a _thud_ on her side, forcing all the air out of her lungs, and she gasped, trying to get up.  
When she got to her feet Destiny looked at her side as blood slowly made it's way out of a long gash down it. Blood dripped from her mouth, fingers, left shoulder, and rained down her right side. Cuts stung on her face, arms and legs as she started slowly stumbling forward, searching for her friends. The pain was pounding throughout her body as she leaned against every tree that she could reach. Slowly she heard her sister's voice as she talked quietly to the others. She sounded worried and scared.  
"What if we can't find her? Or what if we do find her, but she's dead? What if she's still with him? What if-" Faith's voice was rising in hysterics as Aaron cut her off.  
"She'll be fine, Faith." Aaron whispered soothingly.  
Tears stung Destiny's eyes as she watched the six of them walk past her without a glance in her direction, all of them trying to comfort Faith as she sobbed.  
"Faith." Destiny called quietly. "Aaron. Trinity."  
All six of their heads snapped in her direction and she gave a weak smile as she tried to walk away from the tree to join her friends. But her legs wobbled and her knees buckled underneath her, making her fall to the ground. A sob escaped her throat as Faith rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around Destiny. That's when they noticed the blood. Aaron quickly dropped his sword in Danny's hands and took his shirt off, ripping it and wrapping it around her abdomen and shoulder before he picked her up and followed the rest of the group as they ran back toward Central.

**. . .**

It was time to strike. Now! He had to hurry if he wanted to capture all seven of them when they were letting their guard down to get out of the forest.  
_Hurry! Do it now! Before they get into a populated area! NOW!_

**CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I just had to end it there! If you think it needs something more or anything, message me and I'll fix it! Anyways, I hope you liked the fourth actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! I hope to be posting soon! But the more reviews I get the sooner I'll post! If I don't get any then I won't post another chapter until next month, maybe! Again, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE, I HAVE SCHOOL! Anyways... back to topic. Here's the fifth actual chapter of Full Metal Horror House! Please R&R!  
I own nothing but my OC's and the story!**

Trinity looked back to see, in the bushes close by, a pair of silver, deadly eyes, haunting. Her breath caught in her throat and she screamed as she saw him fully, the butcher knife, his black, blood stained clothes, the smirk on his face as he ran forward. Faith looked up and saw him coming closer, her eyes widening in fear and recognition. He raised the butcher knife above his head and swung it toward Faith, who barely dodged. Ian and Landon spun around just as the blade swung past Faith and missed them by inches, making them gasp and push Aaron, with Destiny in his arms, behind the rest of them. The butcher knife swung around again and hit the side of Danny's head. Blood sprayed from Danny as he fell to the ground and stared sightlessly into the trees. Everyone cried out as his blood splattered on them.  
"Danny!" Trinity shrieked, bending down to check for a pulse. "No... No!"  
Destiny squeezed her eyes shut and held onto Aaron, silently wishing that it was all a bad dream, that none of it was real, that Danny, Winry, and Riza were still alive. Tears streamed down her face as she heard everyone screaming and wailing in pain and fear. Before she even knew what was going on Destiny was grabbed and dragged out of Aaron's arms by her wrists, Aaron trying to pull her back.  
"No, Destiny!" Aaron cried as she slid from his grasp.  
"Aaron!" Destiny gasped as she opened her eyes to see evil silver eyes, the same eyes that had dragged her away before.  
The butcher knife was raised and Destiny closed her eyes, ready for the blow that would finish her. Trinity screamed her name and Destiny's eyes flew open and she kicked him in the stomach, landing akwardly on the ground with a huff. Aaron rushed to her side and held her close to him, kissing the crown of her head. Trinity started running toward them when he blocked her path, holding the butcher knife close to her chest.  
"Now, do any of you know who I am?" he smirked, looking at the six alive teens.  
"N-no." Trinity stammered.  
The others shook their heads and he ground his teeth together in annoyance. "My daughter, you should remember me... Don't you remember me..?"  
He looked from Trinity, to Destiny, to Faith before sighing and glaring angrily at Ian, Landon, and Aaron. Faith held Danny, dead and still bleading, close to her, sobbing and rocking back and forth, not noticing what was going on around her. A vein pulsed in his temple and he raised te butcher knife and looked straight at Ian who stood just behind Trinity. Quickly Ian grabbed Trinity and ran out of the way just as he swung the butcher knife, missing them by inches. With a snarl he turned so he could see all of them.  
"My daughter, can't you remember? Don't you remember who I am? Who you are? What happened?" he snapped.  
Destiny looed at him with watery eyes. "P-please, just l-leave us a-alone..."  
"Destiny!"

**CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I just had to end it there! If you think it needs something more or anything, message me and I'll fix it! Anyways, I hope you liked the fifth chapter of Full Metal Horror House! I hope to be posting soon! But the more reviews I get the sooner I'll post! (Right, Chelsea?) If I don't get any then I won't post another chapter until next month, maybe! Again, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE, I HAVE SCHOOL! I want to post a few chapters on Halloween, soI hope I suceed with that goal. Music was my inspiration, which shouldn't be a surprise.  
****Dimmu Borig** - **Puritania  
Three Days Grace - Time of Dying  
Higurashi Kai theme (Piano Version)  
Three Days Grace - World so Cold  
MSI - Shut Me Up  
Please R&R!  
I own nothing but my OC's and the story!**

She watched as the six fought the killer, the one that had killed two women and, now, the seventh of them. A smirk spread across her face as she held onto the branch above her and balanced on the one below her. The leaves hid her from their view, but gave her perfect view of them, letting her be a witness to what was going on. Her chin length red hair blew in the wind loosely as her silver eyes sparkled with interest and excitement. A laugh almost escaped her lips, but she tightly closed them and shuttered with delight.  
"Where is she?" the killer cried out. "Where is my daughter? I saw her just a few minutes ago!"  
One of the girls, Destiny, stumbled away from him and into a boy, Aaron's arms. "Please, just leave us alone! Please!" The older man spun around to her with a glare and swung his butcher knife. "No, no! Faith, help me! Faith! FAITH!"  
Her adopted older sister, Faith, lifted her head from staring sightlessly at Danny, the dead boy in her arms and her pupils dialated in fear. "No... Destiny!" She leaped to her feet and ran forward, pushing Destiny out of the way as he swung the butcher knife again, slicing into her side. "No!"  
Everyone screamed as Faith fell to the ground, holding her side as blood gushed out of it, squishing between her fingers and oozing down her arm and leg to the ground below, where the soil soaked it up. The butcher knife was swung around again, clipping her face. Blood sprayed across the ground as Faith shrieked in pain, holding her face with one hand and her side with the other. He swung the butcher knife again and it cut clean through her neck, sending her head flying and her body to land with a dull _thud_ on the ground.  
"FAITH!" Destiny wailed, freezing where she stood and stared in complete terror as the blood drained from her sister's body.  
"As I said before... WHERE THE HECK IS MY DAUGHTER?" the murderer snapped angrily. "WHERE IS SHE?"  
Trinity glanced at him in horror. "I-I don't... I don't know! We don't kn... know you daughter!"  
He spun around to face her, swaying the knife in front of her face. "Shut up! Where is she? Where is my Leah?"  
The girl in the trees perked her head up, recognising her name and knowing she was doomed if he found her, if he saw her, if he heard her. If she let him get ahold of her, then she was as dead as Faith and Danny, both of which were unable to come back, as she would be if he got her. Leah leaned back against the trunk and ground her teeth as she thought about either saving the other five or herself, which one she would be able to do easier, which one would benefit her. Fear engulfed her, causing her lips to tremble and her eyes to fill with tears.  
Aaron stepped up defiantly. "Listen up, stupid, we don't KNOW any girls named Leah! Get that through your thick scull!"  
Ian glanced at Aaron, wide eyed. "Aaron, don't get him mad! Please!"  
Landon glared at Aaron as he pulled Trinity back, away from the killer who held a knife at her, ready to strike. Trinity stumbled backward and ran to Ian's side, holding her twin's arm tightly and reaching for Landon's hand, her eyes filled with tears. Leah felt the branch wobble underneath her as it gave way and she dropped to the ground where the killer saw her and smirked, making her feel a fear like no other as he raised the knife and pointed at her. She screamed and tried to crawl away as he slowly walked closer to her, his smirk widening with every step, her screams getting louder as the seconds ticked by.  
"Leah, my daughter." the killer sighed happily.  
"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lean shrieked. "NOOOOOOO!"  
"Aaron, we've got to save her!" Destiny gasped.  
Aaron shook his head. "We can't."  
Detiny glared at him. "Yes we can!"  
With that Destiny ran forward and dodged the butcher knife as he spun around, intending to hit her with it, and reached for Leah's hand. Leah grabbed her hand tightly and Destiny pulled her to her feet, pushing her toward Ian and Trinity, away from the killer, her father. That was when Destiny heard him getting closer to her.

**CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I just had to end it there! If you think it needs something more or anything, message me and I'll fix it! Anyways, I hope you liked the fifth chapter of Full Metal Horror House! I hope to be posting soon! But the more reviews I get the sooner I'll post! (Right, CHELSEA?) Again, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE! Bye for now!**


	8. Final Chapter

**Hey all! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN A WHILE, I HAVE SCHOOL! I was hoping to post a few chapters on Halloween, but I couldn't, so this'll have to do. Music was my inspiration, which shouldn't be a big surprise.  
VOCALOID - My True Self (Kaito)  
VOCALOID - Uninstall (Kaito)  
VOCALOID - Love is War (Kaito)  
Vampire Knight Ending  
VOCALOID - Dark Woods Circus  
Three Days Grace - World so Cold  
Three Days Grace - Time of Dying  
Higurashi Kai theme (Piano Version)  
Dimmu Borig** - **Puritania  
Please R&R!  
I own nothing but my OC's and the story!**

Trinity hid her face in Ian's arm as Destiny got kicked to the ground by the killer, her face slamming into the soil and causing a yelp to escape her lips as she skidded a few feet. Aaron gasped as Landon held him back from what would for sure be his death. Fear slid down Leah's spine as she thought that Destiny could have easily been her, that these people were risking their lives when she was too scared to help them. That was when Leah noticed a rifle by a tree about twenty feet away, the metal gleaming in the moonlight, but the killer stood between her and the object that could kill him, his silver eyes ever vigilant. She looked straight at Destiny and their eyes connected. In that split second Leah mouthed the words '_DISTRACT HIM_'' and Destiny nodded as tears rained from her yellow eyes, panic and dread clear on her face as she tried to get up, her legs wobbly.  
Slowly Leah moved forward, trying to make little noise as she moved behind the killer to get the rifle, her heart pounding as she watched Destiny face him, tears in her eyes. Blood slowly oozed from Destiny's fingers and left side, sending pain to ricochet throughout her body as she straightened her back, only to have her knees buckle slightly and she gasped in pain as she grabbed her side. He took his chance and swung at her, catching some of her hair and sending it to fly off in the wind. Aaron broke free of Landon's grasp and charged forward just as the killer turned around, piercing the young teenage boy in the stomach. He coughed up blood and his eyes widened as he felt the metal break through his skin, his ears pounding as he heard Destiny and Trinity shriek in horror, Landon and Ian gasp in shock.  
"STOP IT!" Destiny cried out, jumping up and pounding her fists against his back feebly, all her pain forgotten.  
Leah ran the last few feet and dived down to get the rifle, spinning around and taking aim at the killer, her Father's temple, her teeth grinding together as she focused on her target. She paid attention to nothing else, including the movements of the others at the moment. Trinity jumped onto the killer's back just as she took the shot, just as he twisted to she got hit with the bullet, just as Ian and Landon pulled the knife from the killer's grasp and dragged Aaron away, just as Destiny fell to her knees.  
Trinity landed on the ground beside Destiny, her eyes watery as she stared into nowhere, a hole going right through the back of her head to her forehead and Destiny, eyes dilated and mouth slightly agape, started shaking violently.  
Again, Leah pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet took off through the air and pierced the killer in the shoulder, her grin widening as he growled in pain and glared at her, his eyes warning her to scream while she still could. She just quirked a brow and shrugged her shoulders, her gaze taunting him.  
Destiny glanced up at him, her eyes tearful. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
He laughed, a smirk growing on his face as he looked down at her. "My name? I am Jessie and I am doing this for revenge. My wife and sister took away my beautiful daughter as a baby and I never got to see her. So now I am killing more, and I don't want my daughter back. Oh, no, I want to kill her, slowly... painfully." Leah's mouth went dry as she realized he was talking about her. "I want her to feel the pain that her mother caused me. I want to feel her blood on my hands and feel happy that I never have to feel angry that I have never seen my daughter ever again! And she'll know that she has met her father, has been killed by his own hands!"  
A scowl contorted Leah's face as she took aim again, her finger on the trigger as she aimed at his chest. Pulling the trigger she fell backward and saw as he dodged it and it hit Landon in the side, falling to the ground in pain.  
Destiny turned slightly to glare at her, her yellow eyes blazing. "Shoot him, not us!"  
Leah stood up again. "I'm trying!"  
Slowly Destiny opened her arms. "Throw it to me, then!"  
Obediently Leah threw it into the air toward Destiny and it was caught mid-air. But by the wrong person. The killer smirked as he fixed his position on the gun and aimed at Aaron, pulling the trigger and hitting him in the heart. Before anybody could react he pulled the trigger again and hit Landon, then Ian, killing both of them. A shriek of pure terror and agony escaped Destiny as she watched her friends die, tears unable to come anymore as she had cried the last of them.  
"Run!" Leah cried out, running to push Destiny out of the way as he aimed. "Go! Run, Destiny! Forget about them, they're gone! I'll be fine, just go!"  
Destiny raced through the trees, her fear propelling her forward as she tried not to fall. Behind her she heard a gunshot and a scream from Leah, signalling that he would be coming for her next, that he would not rest until she was dead, too, like the others. A sense of loneliness consumed her and she felt weak, but kept going. She had to keep going, couldn't stop until she got to town, until she got help, until he was locked away for good or, better yet, dead.  
Danny, who died unsuspectingly. Faith, who got sliced three times, in the side, on the face, then her neck, chopping her head off. Trinity, accidentally shot in the back of her head by Leah. Aaron, stabbed in the stomach and shot in the chest. Landon, accidentally shot in the side by Leah, them shot by the killer. Ian, also shot by the killer. Now Leah, also shot, probably dying slowly and painfully. Destiny was the only one left, the only one running, able to run.  
Then she saw it, there, in front of her. Skidding to a halt Destiny picked up a rifle and a sword, a calmness slowly entering her as she thought of disposing of the killer herself, revenge for killing her friends. She could hear him running through the forest, calling her name, quickly coming closer to her. Quick as a flash she hid in some bushes and sat, waiting patiently for him to appear so she could finish what he started. Her yellow eyes missed nothing as she saw movement in the bushes and she raised the rifle so she could aim at it, knowing for a fact that it was him, that he probably saw he, too, and that he was probably aiming at her, too. Destiny pulled the trigger with all the hatred in the world, intending to kill him. He gasped in pain as the bullet pierced his right lung and she took her chance, running toward him with the sword and smirking down at him as he held the rifle tightly, ready to shoot her as she raised the sword to stab him and finish it. At the same time she stabbed him in the head he pulled the trigger of his rifle and shot her in the heart.  
Danny, who died unsuspectingly. Faith, who got sliced three times, in the side, on the face, then her neck, chopping her head off. Trinity, accidentally shot in the back of her head by Leah. Aaron, stabbed in the stomach and shot in the chest. Landon, accidentally shot in the side by Leah, them shot by the killer. Ian, also shot by the killer. Now Leah, also shot, probably still dying slowly and painfully. The killer, shot in the left shoulder and right lung, then stabbed in the head. Destiny, left side and fingers rubbed raw, shot in the heart.  
Most of the the bodies, Danny, Faith, Trinity were found days later by a military man following the blood splatters that a worried townsperson had called in. After a week they found the killer's body along with Destiny's.

**I hope you guys liked Full Metal Horror House, and I'm sorry to finish it so soon. But life goes on and I have other stories to finish, so I will be doing other things later on, after I finish another story or two. But until then, hang on and watch out for new stories! :D I will be posting on other stories within the next few days, hopefully! Please review and tell me what you think of the whole story, if it could use some work, and if so, what!  
**_**THE END!**_


End file.
